


Tranquil

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Inktober 2018, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: With his newly heightened senses, sometimes the world around Peter got to him.





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the MCU. I do not own the prompt word, it is based on day 2 of the Inktober 2018 list.

With his newly heightened senses, sometimes the world around Peter got to him.

The headaches had started about five months after the Germany incident. Once they began, they didn’t really go away – not even in sleep. Then, about six weeks after they started, he got what he and Mr. Stark were calling his Spidey-sense. It made everything a thousand times worse.

Suddenly, he was being sent home during gym because of sensory overload and the world wouldn’t stop. When he got home, he’d put in earplugs and shove his face into his pillow, doing his best to block the smells of his room. He was more appalled by it than May was.

Then it started happening more and more often.

His frazzled senses wouldn’t have enough time to calm down and he’d go into a panic attack in chemistry or calculus. He went from one attack a week to one a day in just four months. By that time, Mr. Stark’s number had already been added as Peter’s emergency contact should Aunt May be unavailable.

It had been a surprise when he’d been picked up from school, barely able to function by Tony Stark.

He didn’t know if anyone saw them and didn’t get to revel in the potential look on Flash’s face. He really didn’t care. Everything _hurt_.

Mr. Stark carried him through Stark Tower to one of the lower levels. Peter didn’t even have the sense to feel embarrassed. Instead, he felt an odd sense of comfort as the man hummed softly to him before placing him in a room.

“This room was built for Bruce,” Mr. Stark whispered. “It was in case he Hulked out and Hulk got mad. No sound can enter unless we want it to, no smells, and even no light. This room was supposed to help him calm down, okay.”

Peter nodded. “Okay.”

Mr. Stark smiled at him. It looked strained and there was worry in his eyes. Peter didn’t like that. His mentor stood and silently padded from the room.

When the door closed, Peter was engulfed in total silence and darkness. It was unnerving and so, _so_ _peaceful_. He loved it.

Peter slept easier in the room than he had in his own bed for the last few months. When he emerged from the room, he felt refreshed and calm and not like his head was going to explode.

He smiled pleasantly at everyone he greeted. When he happily made himself breakfast and ate it on the couch the next morning, Mr. Stark and Aunt May exchanged a knowing smile.

From then on, when the noises and smells and sight of the world made Peter feel like the world was spinning out of control, he would go to Mr. Stark’s.

He would sit in the room designer for Dr. Banner and the Hulk and meditated. Sometimes, he’d even attempt homework of do mundane things like knitting that Mr. Stark had suggested as a joke (joke’s on him, HA).

It was his own personal bubble and he absolutely loved it.


End file.
